I Don't Need a Mommy!
by Wonwoods
Summary: Wonwoo tidak ingin punya ibu baru tapi Mingyu berniat menikahi kekasihnya, Xu Minghao. / chibi! Wonwoo / GyuHao / Meanie / WonHui / Seventeen / DLDR / Sorry for typo(s)


I Don't Need a Mommy!

% Alpha_Wen %

\- Warning : Chibi! Wonwoo -

\- Inspired by uri Mamwang si author sebelah -

.

Kim Mingyu, seorang single parent, usianya 27 tahun, memiliki satu anak, seorang anak angkat, usianya 5 tahun, Jeon (Kim) Wonwoo, diadopsi oleh Mingyu sejak berusia tiga minggu. Terlalu muda untuk menyandang status sebagai seorang ayah.

Jeon (Kim) Wonwoo, balita berusia 5 tahun, seorang siswa di sebuah kelompok bermain, balita aktif yang memiliki rambut seperti singa dan mata yang sipit, sangat mencintai sang daddy melebihi apapun, haters dari kekasih Mingyu, bercita-cita ingin menjadi pengantin dari Mingyu.

Seo Myeongho, kekasih Kim Mingyu, calon mommy baru Wonwoo, pemuda China yang selalu bertekad untuk meluluhkan hati Wonwoo agar menerimanya sebagai tunangan Mingyu, calon istri Mingyu, calon ibu baru bagi Wonwoo.

Wen Junhui, paman kesayangan Wonwoo, pria dewasa yang dicintai Wonwoo di urutan ke dua, sahabat baik Mingyu sejak terjun ke dunia modeling, memiliki maksud terselubung di dalam hubungan Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

% Alpha_Wen %

Sore hari, di hari minggu di musim gugur, Mingyu berniat mengajak putra kecilnya untuk bermain di taman kota. Ia rasa memang ini waktu yang tepat untuk mendapatkan 'Meanie Time' bersama putra kecilnya setelah satu minggu ia pergi ke Canada untuk menjalankan pemotretan.

Mingyu mendadani putra kecilnya dengan dandanan yang bisa dibilang sangat modis untuk anak-anak usia lima tahun. Sebuah kaos berwarna abu-abu, mantel berwarna hitam, celana jeans berwarna biru cerah, sebuah syal yang memiliki bordiran inisal W (atau M) di setiap ujungnya, dan sebuah beanie rajut yang menempel di kepalanya. Tidak lupa dengan sepatu sneakers mahal yang Mingyu berikan sebagai hadiah saat ia pulang dari Hollywood dua bulan yang lalu.

Bagi Mingyu, apapun kebutuhan Wonwoo adalah prioritas baginya. Jika Wonwoo ingin A, Mingyu akan memberikan A seperti yang Wonwoo inginkan. Tapi jika Wonwoo tidak ingin C, maka Mingyu akan menjauhkan C dari hidup Wonwoo.

Mingyu tidak bermaksud untuk memanjakan Wonwoo secara berlebihan seperti anak-anak artis lainnya, ia hanya ingin Wonwoo bahagia. Senyum Wonwoo adalah semangatnya. Dan air mata Wonwoo adalah kelemahannya.

Wonwoo yang masih berusia lima tahun masih memiliki jiwa anak-anak yang menggemaskan. Sering menggebu-gebu saat melakukan hal-hal yang disukainya. Terlalu bersemangat saat sang daddy mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Dan tentu saja memiliki banyak tingkah.

Terkadang Mingyu sedikit kewalahan menghadapi tingkah Wonwoo saat sudah berada di luar rumah. Wonwoo itu seperti rubah yang selalu berlarian kesana kemari.

Seperti sekarang, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah berada di taman kota yang cukup padat pengunjung. Mungkin karena ini hari minggu.

Wonwoo tidak bisa diam. Dia terus saja berlari secara zig-zag. Syalnya bahkan sudah hampir lepas dari lehernya. Wonwoo yang memang masih anak-anak yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan di sekitarnya yang penuh banyak orang dewasa. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah berlari mengelilingi taman kota untuk menikmati udara khas musim gugur.

Mingyu sempat berteriak beberapa kali untuk memperingatkan Wonwoo agar tidak terus berlari. Tubuh Wonwoo jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dengan tubuh anak seusianya. Itu yang membuat Mingyu sangat menghawatirkan keberadaan Wonwoo jika sudah berada di luar ruangan.

"Wonwoo-ya!! Sayang! Jangan lari-lari sayang! Di sini terlalu ramai orang! Kau bisa tersesat sayang! Tunggu daddy!!" teriak Mingyu di tengah keramaian taman kota.

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan Wonwoo dari kejauhan, "Tidak mau daddy!! Tenang saja! Aku tidak akan hilang kok!"

Oke! Mingyu mulai benar-benar mengkawatirkan Wonwoo sekarang. Suaranya sudah mulai menjauh. "Wonwoo-ya!! Terlalu banyak orang di sini!"

Syal milik Wonwoo terlihat tergeletak di jalanan begitu saja. Beberapa orang yang tidak menyadarinya dengan tidak sengaja akan menginjaknya dan berlalu begitu saja tanpa memungut atau mencoba mencari siapa pemilik syal cantik itu.

Mingyu berlari dan memungut syal milin Wonwoo yang sudah kotor dan berhiaskan jejak sepatu dari beberapa orang. Putra kecilnya hilang! Wonwoo hilang di tengah keramaian! Itu pertanda buruk!

Sementara Wonwoo yang masih berlarian tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat penjual ice cream. Ia ingin ice cream. Semoga saja daddynya membolehkannya untuk membeli satu ice cream.

"Daddy!! Wonwoo mau.." Wonwoo mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Nihil. Dirinya tidak menemukan daddynya. Dia kehilangan daddynya. Ia berusaha untuk berjinjit. Tapi tetap saja. Dia hanya anak berusia lima tahun yang bahkan tinggi badannya tidak sampai tiga kaki. Sedangkan daddynya memiliki tinggi enam kaki. Dan orang-orang di sekitarnya memiliki tinggi sekitar empat setengah kaki hingga enam setengah kaki.

Terdengar isakan yang lolos dari bibir tipis Wonwoo. Ia kehilangan daddynya. Setelah ini mungkin jika daddynya menemukannya, ia akan dimarahi habis-habisan oleh daddynya. Ia takut dengan bentakan keras dari daddynya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Mingyu belum bisa menemukan putra kecilnya. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo yang masih menangis ketakutan saat beberapa orang mencoba mendekatinya dan berniat membantunya. Tangisnya semakin keras saat mulai banyak orang dewasa yang mengerubunginya.

"Wonwoo-ya!! Eoddiseo?! Kau di mana sayang?! Jangan buat daddy khawatir!!" teriak Mingyu untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering. Ia lelah terus berteriak.

Sementara di tempat Wonwoo, Wonwoo berdiri secara tiba-tiba dan mengusap kasar air matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Ia mendengar teriakan ayahnya. Matanya yang sembab membuatnya terlihat seperti ikan mas.

Wonwoo mencoba melewati kerumunan orang-orang dewasa yang berada di sekitarnya. Ia harus mencari dan mengikuti asal suara itu. Sesekali dirinya masih terisak sambil merapalkan kata 'daddy maafkan aku'. Hidung dan telinganya mulai memerah. Dirinya kedinginan sekarang. Ia butuh Mingyu. Ia butuh pelukan hangat daddynya.

Dari kejauhan, Mingyu dapat melihat tubuh kecil anak lelaki yang terhimpit banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Suara tangisan anak lelaki itu sama persis dengan suara Wonwoo. Itu Wonwoo-nya. Putra kecilnya.

Mingyu berlari dan meraih tangan Wonwoo lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. "Wonwoo-ya!! Oh astaga sayang! Kau dari mana saja? Sudah daddy bilang kan jangan lari lari! Kenapa tidak mau mendengarkan daddy?!" bentak Mingyu.

"Hiks mianhae daddy~ maaf daddyyy hiks Wonwoo hanya ingin ituu hiks mianhae!!" Tangan kecil Wonwoo menggenggam erat kemeja biru yang dipakai Mingyu. Bibirnya terus menerus terisak.

Mingyu memukul pelan pantat putranya. "Kau benar-benar anak yang nakal!" ucap Mingyu lagi. Ia menggendong Wonwoo menuju salah satu bangku taman yang kosong dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku taman dan memangku Wonwoo.

Mungkin karena benar-benar merasa bersalah, Wonwoo tidak berhenti menangis dan terus menerus meminta maaf di hadapan Mingyu.

"Bagaimana jika nanti ternyata kau diculik orang jahat lalu dijual dan dijadikan gelandangan? Bagaimana jika nanti kau akan berpisah selamanya dari daddy?! Bagaimana jika kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu daddy lagi setelah ini?!" bentar Mingyu lagi.

Wonwoo menggeleng kuat. Tangisnya semakin menjadi. "Shirreo! Shirreo daddy!! Wonwoo tidak ingin berpisah dari daddy! Wonwoo tidak ingin diculik dan menjadi gelandangan! Hueeee daddy!! Mianhae daddy!!"

Mingyu menghela nafasnya panjang. Ia melepas beanie milik Wonwoo dan mengelus surai singanya. "Tatap daddy!" ucapnya dengan tegas.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan takut-takut. "Lain kali dengarkan perkataan daddy!" lanjut Mingyu. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap air mata Wonwoo.

"T tadi, Wonwoo hanya ingin itu hiks," ucap Wonwoo sambil menunjuk pedagang ice cream di sudut taman. Mingyu mengangguk dan menurunkan Wonwoo dari pangkuannya. "Baiklah kita beli itu sekarang," ajaknya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Wonwoo sudah mendapatkan ice cream yang diinginkannya tadi. Ia sudah berhenti menangis dan hanya menyisakan sesenggukan yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya.

Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Mingyu lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih daddy!!" ucapnya ceria. "Daddy mau??" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyodorkan ice creamnya. Mingyu menggeleng lalu mengelus surai Wonwoo.

Seorang pemuda tiba-tiba datang dan memeluk Mingyu dengan sangat erat. Wonwoo tidak mengenal siapa pemuda itu. Bahkan dirinya tidak pernah melihat orang itu.

"Kau kenapa tidak bilang bahwa kau kembali ke Korea secepat ini? Kau tahu, abeoji menunggumu Hao-ya!" Mingyu mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Namanya Seo Myeongho atau Xu Minghao.

Wonwoo yang merasa terabaikan dengan adegan bermesraan antara ayahnya dan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Bibirnya mengerucut. Alisnya saling bertautan satu sama lain.

"Permisi! Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan? Itu daddyku! Kau tidak boleh memeluknya seperti itu!" ucap Wonwoo sedikit berteriak.

Myeongho atau Minghao itu menatap Wonwoo lalu tersenyum. "Oh astaga. Manis sekali. Hai, siapa namamu? Gyu, dia siapa? Manis sekali! Kau tidak pernah mengenalkannya kepadaku? Astaga manisnya,"

Minghao mengelus-elus rambut Wonwoo dan sesekali mencubit pipi Wonwoo dengan gemas. "Tolong jangan membuat rambutku berantakan, tuan! Daddy sudah menata rambutku dengan rapi dan kau mengacak-ngacak rambutku! Tidak sopan! Kau siapanya daddyku?!"

Minghao berdiri dan memeluk lengan Mingyu. "Aku adalah kekasihnya daddymu. Kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya anak, Gyu. Astaga dia akan menjadi anakku nantinya? Bahagianya," ucap Minghao antusias.

Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. "K-kekasih?? Jadi.. kau kekasih daddyku?" tanya Wonwoo sedikit gagap. Dia terkejut. Wonwoo belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kasih sayang dan cinta Mingyu ternyata bukan hanya untuknya. Tetapi juga untuk pria di depannya ini.

Mingyu menatap Minghao dan Wonwoo bergantian. "Sayang, sebenarnya daddy dan Minghao..". "Kami sudah bertunangan!" ucap Minghao menyambung kalimat Mingyu.

Kepala Wonwoo tertunduk. Bibirnya hanya mampu mengucapkan kata 'Oh' saja. Ia bahkan membiarkan ice creamnya jatuh. Ia sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan ice cream itu.

Mingyu tahu mungkin Wonwoo belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu. Tidak seharusnya Minghao datang hari ini. Mingyu tahu perasaan Wonwoo sekarang yang tahu kasih sayang yang Wonwoo dapatkan ternyata hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh cinta dan kasih sayang dari Mingyu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet!" ucap Wonwoo tiba-tiba. Mingyu mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Ia meminta izin kepada Minghao untuk menemani Wonwoo ke toilet umum yang ada di taman kota.

Wonwoo berjalan mundur beberapa langkah dan berteriak. "Tidak perlu ditemani! Aku bisa sendiri!!" teriaknya kemudian berlari meninggalkan Mingyu dan Minghao.

Mingyu tidak langsung mengejar putra kecilnya. Ia memilih untuk mendengarkan kata-kata Minghao sebelum ia menyusul Wonwoo.

"Dia belum bisa menerimaku, Gyu.." ucap Minghao dengan nada lemah. Mingyu mengelus punggung Minghao, mencoba menghibur tunangannya tersebut. "Percayalah sayang, dia pasti bisa menerimamu suatu saat nanti. Aku pergi sebentar ya, aku akan menyusulnya. Aku khawatir dia kenapa-kenapa,"

Wonwoo memang sudah berlari sangat jauh, tapi dengan kaki panjang yang dimiliki Mingyu, Mingyu bisa menyusul putra kecilnya dan mengikuti kemana perginya Wonwoo.

Terlihat Wonwoo berlari dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Wonwoo tidak bisa berlari dalam posisi menangis. Hal itu membuat jantungnya berdetak jauh lebih kencang dibandingkan hanya dengan berlari tanpa menangis.

Tangan kecilnya mendorong pintu toilet umum dengan keras membuat beberapa orang dewasa di dekatnya terkejut. Kakinya berlari dan membawanya ke salah satu bilik toilet yang berada di paling ujung.

Wonwoo sedikit berjinjit untuk meraih kunci dan mengunci pintu bilik toilet umum dari dalam. Ia menutup tutup kloset dan mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset. Ia menekuk lututnya dan menutup telinganya kuat-kuat. Ia tidak ingin mendengar suara Mingyu lagi.

Dari luar, terdengar suara pintu yang digebrak beberapa kali. Wonwoo semakin mempererat tangannya yang berada di kanan dan kiri kepalanya. Ia menulikan pendengarannya.

"Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo! Buka pintunya!" teriak Mingyu dari luar. Ia tetap menggedor-gedor pintu bilik toilet. Terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam bilik toilet. Itu suara Wonwoo. Wonwoo menolak untuk membukakan pintunya. Bibirnya terus meneriakkan kata 'Daddy jahat' berulang kali.

Beberapa orang yang sedang berada di dalam toilet memilih untuk pergi. Mereka tau mungkin sedang ada masalah besar yang menimpa Mingyu dan seseorang yang berada di dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berteriak satu sama lain. Wonwoo tetap kekeuh pada pendiriannya untuk tidak membukakan pintu untuk Mingyu, dan Mingyu yang kekeuh untuk mendobrak pintu bilik toilet.

Sudah! Mingyu sudah lelah berdebat dengan putra kecilnya. Ia mendobrak pintu bilik toilet dan dengan segera, Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Daddy jahat! Daddy sangat jahat! Aku benci daddy!" ucap Wonwoo. Ia terus memberontak di pelukan Mingyu. Ia ingin pergi dari hadapan Mingyu. Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Mingyu ataupun seseorang yang mirip dengan Mingyu.

Bukannya melonggarkan pelukannya, Mingyu justru semakin mempererat pelukannya. Dekapan hangatnya perlahan membuat Wonwoo berhenti memberontak meskipun masih terus berucap 'Daddy jahat'.

"Maaf sayang, maafkan daddy," guman Mingyu.

Wonwoo terisak. Bibirnya bergetar. "Wonwoo tidak membutuhkan seorang mommy! Wonwoo hanya ingin daddy! Wonwoo hanya butuh daddy! Wonwoo benci kekasih daddy! Dia jahat! Daddy jahat! Kalian jahat!" ucapnya kekeuh.

Wonwoo memang masih berusia lima tahun, tapi perasaan dan hati Wonwoo sudah dewasa. Dia mencintai daddynya. Dia sangat mencintai Mingyu melebihi apapun. Hanya Mingyu yang ia inginkan. Bukan yang lain.

Mingyu menangkup pipi Wonwoo dan menghapus air mata Wonwoo. "Maaf sayang. Tapi daddy tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahannya dua bulan lagi. Harabeoji yang ingin daddy dan Minghao berkencan lalu bertunangan dan menikah. Apa kau ingin daddymu ini dipecat jadi anak dari harabeojimu itu hm??".

Jika boleh jujur, itu adalah alasan yang dibuat buat oleh Mingyu. Pertunangan itu bukanlah paksaan dari ayahnya. Pertunangannya dengan Minghao didasari karena Minghao hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Mingyu dan memilih memojokkan dirinya. Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir tipisnya. "D daddy lebih memilih dia.. atau aku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum. "Tentu saja memilihmu. Kau kesayangannya daddy hm? Mana mungkin daddy tidak memilihmu?" ucapnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Memberi gesture agar Wonwoo kembali di dalam pelukannya.

Bukannya berhamburan ke pelukan Mingyu, Wonwoo justru terdiam. Ia menanyakan bagaimana dengan grandpanya?

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo sebentar lalu menggendongnya keluar dari toilet umum dan membawanya ke bangku taman yang jauh dari keramaian "Astaga ternyata kau berat sekali setelah menangis. Soal harabeojimu, harabeojimu hanya menginginkan daddy menikah dengan Minghao. Setelah menikah, Minghao akan kembali kerumahnya sendiri. Dan daddy, daddy akan tetap tinggal berdua. Bersamamu. Membesarkanmu. Membahagiakanmu. Dan menangis bersamamu,"

Hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Mingyu sekarang. Itu cara lain agar Wonwoo mau menerima pernikahannya dengan Minghao dua bulan lagi.

"Tapi daddy.. itu artinya dia akan tetap menjadi mommynya Wonwoo! Wonwoo sudah bilang 'kan kalau Wonwoo tidak ingin punya mommy!!" teriak Wonwoo.

PLAK!

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Mingyu sampai-sampai ia nekat menampar pipi putranya yang masih berusia lima tahun. "Daddy tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi orang yang egois, Wonwoo-ya!! Jika kau tidak ingin punya mommy, lalu apa maumu?!" bentak Mingyu keras.

Tangis Wonwoo yang baru saja mereda mulai pecah lagi. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Tamparan Mingyu di pipi kanannya terlalu keras untuk anak-anak usia lima tahun.

Tidak peduli dengan sekitarnya, Mingyu masih terus membentak Wonwoo dengan kata-kata yang kasar dan menyakitkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Kau membutuhkan daddy! Dan daddy membutuhkan pendamping hidup! Jika kau seperti ini, daddy akan mengembalikanmu ke panti asuhan!" ancam Mingyu tegas.

"Dengarkan daddy! Daddy tidak main-main! Jika kau terus bersikap egois, jangan pernah berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan daddy lagi! Selamanya!" lanjut Mingyu.

Tangis Wonwoo semakin kencang dan menarik perhatian banyak orang. Termasuk seseorang yang sedari tadi memandangi mereka. Orang itu adalah Minghao. Minghao tersenyum licik. Ia sudah menguasai hati dan pikiran Mingyu dan itu artinya sebentar lagi ia bisa menjauhkan Wonwoo dari Mingyu. Menghancurkan hubungan ayah dan anak di antara Mingyu dan Wonwoo.

Sudut bibir Wonwoo masih terus mengalirkan darah segar. Pipinya memerah dan tersisa cap tangan dari Mingyu. Rambutnya sudah sangat acak-acakan dan matanya membengkak. Begitu juga dengan bibirnya yang membengkak.

Mingyu yang kalap, menurunkan Wonwoo dari pangkuannya dan menyeret Wonwoo dengan kasar menuju mobilnya. Ia mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rintihan Wonwoo yang terdengar menyayat hati bagi sebagian orang.

"Berhenti di sana Kim! Tidak seharusnya kau menyiksa putramu sendiri! Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu kepada pihak berwajib yang mengurusi perlindungan anak dan wanita!"

Mingyu memutar tubuhnya dan mendapati sahabatnya berada di sana. Junhui berjalan santai mendekati Mingyu dan melepaskan cengkraman tangan Mingyu di pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Kau menyiksanya. Hanya karena dia belum bisa menerima kekasihmu!" ucap Junhui tegas. Ia menggendong Wonwoo dan memeluknya erat. Seolah Junhui-lah tameng pertahanan Wonwoo agar tetap hidup.

Mingyu mendecih. "Dia egois, Jun! Dia hanya mementingkan dirinya sendiri! Minghao membutuhkanku! Aku membutuhkan Minghao! Dan dia tidak peduli dengan Minghao!"

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti bahwa seorang anak kecil tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya benar atau salah. Di pikirannya, hal yang ia lakukan adalah benar! Yang ada di pikirannya hanyalah kau! Kau sebagai orang tua tunggal yang membesarkannya sejak bayi hingga sekarang. Yang ia butuhkan saat ini hanyalah kau! Kasih sayangmu. Perhatianmu. Cintamu. Bukan siksaan seperti tadi."

Mingyu terdiam. Memang, terlalu cepat untuknya menikah. Tapi ini salahnya. Ia menghamili Minghao dan sekarang Minghao meminta pertanggung jawaban atas bayinya. Seharusnya, ia membahagiakan Wonwoo sampai ia mengerti alasan kenapa Mingyu harus menikah.

Mingyu tersadar. Apa yang ia lakukan terhadap Wonwoo terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin sekarang Wonwoo memiliki trauma yang besar. Trauma yang disebabkan oleh dirinya. Trauma yang mungkin tidak bisa disembuhkan dalam waktu cepat.

"Untuk hari ini, bersenang-senanglah dengan kekasihmu. Biarkan Wonwoo tinggal bersamaku," ucap Junhui. Ia menarik syal milik Wonwoo yang sudah kotor dari tangan Mingyu. "Biarkan aku mencoba berbicara dengan Wonwoo. Sekarang pergilah!" lanjut Junhui.

% Alpha_Wen %

Hari pernikahan Mingyu dan Minghao telah tiba. Seharusnya di hari ini, Mingyu sedang berbahagia. Tapi sejak pagi, tidak ada senyuman yang Mingyu berikan untuk orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia merindukan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memilih untuk tinggal bersama Junhui sejak kejadian di taman kota dua bulan yang lalu. Di luar dugaan, Wonwoo sangat takut jika bertemu dengan Mingyu. Bahkan saat Mingyu melakukan panggilan video dengan Junhui hanya untuk menanyakan keadaan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo selalu menghindar. Sebisa mungkin, ia tidak akan pernah mau mendengar suara Mingyu atau melihat wajah Mingyu. Seperti phobia. Wonwoo akan selalu bermimpi buruk saat melihat wajah Mingyu. Meskipun itu dari foto saja.

Mingyu berdiri di depan cermin besar dan menatap refleksinya sendiri. Tangan kirinya terangkat. Masih terasa sangat jelas bahwa ia pernah menampar putra kecilnya. Kejadiannya seperti baru kemarin terjadi.

Ia memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Ia benar-benar bersalah pada Wonwoo. Tidak seharusnya ia membentak Wonwoo di tempat umum. Tidak seharusnya ia menampar Wonwoo hingga mengalami trauma. Tidak seharusnya ia mencengkram erat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo hingga membuat pergelangan tangan Wonwoo patah.

Dan sekarang, Mingyu mendapatkan hasilnya. Wonwoo membencinya. Wonwoo sangat ketakutan setiap melihat dirinya, mendengar suaranya. Wonwoo bahkan memaksa Junhui untuk memindahkannya ke sekolah lain.

Surat keterangan adopsi Wonwoo bahkan telah berubah total. Sekarang, Wonwoo bukan lagi anak angkat Mingyu. Wonwoo sekarang adalah anak angkat Junhui. Meskipun melalui proses sidang yang panjang, tapi Junhui bisa memenangkan sidang dan resmi menjadi ayah dari Wonwoo.

Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya menuju bekas kamar Wonwoo. Di pintunya masih ada tulisan "Jeon Fox's Room". Wallpaper kamarnya yang bernuansa jungle land masih menyisakan coretan Wonwoo menggunakan krayon warna warni. Banyak hiasan berbentuk rubah yang masih tertinggal di sana.

"Daddy merindukanmu.." guman Mingyu. Sekarang dirinya benar-benar menyesal telah menyakiti dan mengecewakan Wonwoo. Padahal jika dilihat lagi kebelakang, Wonwoo selalu bersikap manis meskipun sedikit nakal. Wonwoo yang tidak pernah menyisakan makan siangnya. Wonwoo yang selalu rapi dalam segi apapun. Dan Wonwoo yang selalu sabar menunggunya ketika ia pergi jauh.

Ia benar-benar menyesal karena memilih menikmati hidup berdua bersama Minghao daripada menikmati tumbuh kembang Wonwoo dari hari ke hari.

Mungkin hari ini Wonwoo dan Junhui tidak akan datang ke pemberkatan pernikahannya bersama Minghao di Gereja. Gereja tempat Wonwoo dan Mingyu beribadah setiap minggunya.

Ponsel di kantung celananya berbunyi. Pesan masuk dari Junhui di SNSnya. Mingyu tersenyum tipis saat membacanya. Ia menghela napasnya dan kembali ke kamarnya.

'Aku dan Wonwoo tidak datang ke Gereja. Maaf. Tapi aku akan datang ke rumahmu setelah acara di Gereja selesai. Tolong beritahu aku kapan kau pulang dari Gereja. Aku dan Wonwoo sedang membungkus kado untuk pernikahanmu. Sampai bertemu nanti' _ isi pesan yang Junhui kirimkan untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu membenahi dirinya sekali lagi sebelum pergi ke Gereja dengan kedua orang tuanya. Ia menatap sebuah pigura kecil di atas laci di samping tempat tidurnya. Ada foto Wonwoo di sana. Ia tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memasukkan pigura kecil itu ke dalam laci.

Selama perjalanan menuju Gereja, Mingyu lebih banyak diam. Matanya hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela mobil. Air hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Satu persatu tetesan air hujan mulai berdatangan dengan selisih yang sangat pendek antara satu dengan yang lain.

Mingyu membuka kaca jendela mobilnya dan mengeluarkan tangannya untuk menampung air hujan. Dulu sekali, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sering bermain air hujan di halaman depan rumah Mingyu. Sering kali mereka mengambil ranting pohon yang berjatuhan di halaman mereka dan menyatukannya lalu membuatnya menjadi sebuah kerangka bangunan kecil.

Kedua orang tua Mingyu hanya diam dan membiarkan Mingyu mengumpulkan air hujan di tangannya. Mereka tahu kebiasaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo jika hujan turun. Mungkin Mingyu merindukan Wonwoo. Pikir orang tua Mingyu.

Perjalanan menuju Gereja terasa sangat lambat. Mingyu hanya ingin acara pemberkatan pernikahan di Gereja berakhir dengan cepat lalu bergegas pulang untuk menemui Wonwoo.

Berkali-kali Mingyu terlihat menghela napasnya berat. Ada rasa tidak nyaman di dalam hatinya. Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, ia merasa bahwa ia telah salah memilih Minghao sebagai calon istrinya. Sekalipun itu Minghao telah mengandung anaknya.

Bukan ini yang Mingyu impikan. Mingyu memiliki mimpi menikah dengan seseorang yang mencintainya, mencintai putranya dan putranya telah menerima seseorang itu dengan tangan dan hati yang terbuka. Berjalan keluar Gereja dengan bergandengan tangan bertiga. Menggendong Wonwoo dan melemparkan bunga bersama Wonwoo dan istrinya kelak. Ini bukanlah pernikahan impiannya.

Seandainya waktu bisa berputar, Mingyu akan menolak pernyataan cinta dari Minghao dan tetap fokus untuk membesarkan Wonwoo dan membahagiakan Wonwoo. Tapi, bagaimanpun juga, waktu tidak akan pernah bisa kembali ke masa dua tahun yang lalu saat Minghao menyatakan perasaannya pada Mingyu.

Perasaan bersalah dan menyesal belum bisa hilang dari hati Mingyu. Ia menghancurkan hubungannya dengan putra kecilnya. Ia menghancurkan mental putra kecilnya. Ia merusak masa depan putra kecilnya.

Otaknya terus berputar. Mencari banyak cara agar Wonwoo mau menerimanya kembali. Ya meskipun Mingyu bukanlah ayah angkat sah dari Wonwoo lagi.

Ada satu hal yang terlintas di benak Mingyu saat memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Wonwoo kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan daddy. Satu hal itu adalah kabur dari pernikahannya dengan Minghao. Kabur menuju kediaman Junhui yang hanya berjarak 7 km dari Gereja.

Tapi mungkin kelak ia akan dikenal sebagai pria yang lepas dari tanggung jawab dan pria brengsek yang hanya memainkan hati Minghao.

Mingyu menatap ibunya saat turun dari mobilnya. Tatapannya sendu. Ibu Mingyu menepuk pelan kedua bahu Mingyu dan berkata bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tidak semudah itu. Melakukan tidak semudah mengatakan. Seperti halnya membuat hati Wonwoo luluh kembali.

Ibu Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat mengerti perasaan Mingyu saat ini. Kehilangan satu satunya anak tercinta itu sangat berat. Meskipun itu hanya anak angkat. Tapi tetap saja, kehilangan Wonwoo seperti menggerus satu sisi kehidupan Mingyu.

Mingyu menitihkan air matanya. Ia mengingat dulu saat pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Wonwoo kecil di panti asuhan. Awalnya hanya memberikan sedikit rezekinya kepada panti asuhan yang tidak jauh dari kediamannya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melihat isi dari panti asuhan itu lebih jauh.

Saat itu, seorang pekerja di panti asuhan kebetulan melintas di depan Mingyu dengan membawa dua kotak kardus berisi popok bayi. Awalnya hanya ingin membantu pekerja panti asuhan itu untuk membawa popok bayi itu di lantai atas. Ruang bayi. Ruang tempat bayi-bayi yang ditemukan warga sekitar atau bayi-bayi yang ditinggalkan di rumah sakit karena sudah tidak memiliki keluarga.

Banyak boks bayi berjejeran si ruang itu. Boks bayi berwarna biru muda untuk bayi laki-laki san boks bayi berwarna merah muda untuk bayi perempuan.

Setelah berbincang dengan pekerja panti asuhan itu, Mingyu berjalan mengitari ruangan itu. Menatap satu persatu bayi-bayi yang sedang tertidur pulas di dalam boksnya.

Ada satu bayi yang menjadi pusat perhatian Mingyu. Di boksnya terdapat nama dari bayi itu dan perkiraan tanggal lahirnya. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo. Usianya baru menginjak sekitar dua puluh hari. Wonwoo datang dari sebuah rumah sakit ibu dan anak.

Diketahui bahwa saat itu Wonwoo diberikan kepada pihak panti asuhan karena ibu biologis Wonwoo meninggal saat melahirkan dan ayah biologis Wonwoo tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Yang mereka ketahui hanyalah marga dari ibu biologis Wonwoo.

Saat itu juga Mingyu meminta bertemu lagi dengan kepala panti asuhan untuk membantunya mengurus proses pengadopsian Wonwoo. Ia sangat ingin memberikan kehidupan baru untuk Wonwoo. Di matanya, Wonwoo adalah satu-satunya bayi yang dapat menarik perhatiannya secara penuh.

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya setelah salah seorang temannya menghampirinya dan berkata bahwa pemberkatan pernikahan akan segera dimulai dan Mingyu harus bersiap-siap untuk itu.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar berkali-kali saat Mingyu berada di kapel bersama sang pastor. Ia bukan gugup. Ia hanya tidak menyangka bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi suami Minghao. Itu bukan berita bagus. Itu masalah besar bagi Mingyu.

Pintu Gereja terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Minghao yang terlihat keren dengan setelan tuxedonya. Tuxedo yang sama dengan tuxedo yang dipakai Mingyu sekarang.

Pemberkatan pernikahan dimulai setelah Minghao berdiri di sisi kanan Mingyu. Seluruh tamu undangan menyimak pemberkatan pernikahan yang berlangsung secara khidmat.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Junhui..

Wonwoo dan Junhui sudah rapi dengan pakaian terbaik mereka. Junhui yang berdiri di depan Wonwoo menekuk kakinya dan menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan tinggi badan Wonwoo.

"Kita akan pergi ke China nanti siang. Dan kita di China dalam waktu yang lama. Kita menghabiskan natal dan tahun baru di China. Daddy akan jamin kau akan menyukainya."

Mata Wonwoo berbinar. Mungkin di pikirannya itu adalah hal yang sangat keren. Pergi ke luar negeri hanya untuk menikmati natal dan tahun baru. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Junhui punya alasan tersendiri mengapa ia mengajak Wonwoo ke China.

"Nanti, kau akan bertemu grandpa dan grandma-mu yang akan baik padamu. Tenang saja, grandma-mu adalah orang Korea, dan granpa-mu sudah lancar bahasa Korea, jadi kau tidak perlu takut tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia menengadahkan tangannya. Bermaksud ingin meminta Junhui agar menggendongnya. Junhui tersenyum kemudian membawa Wonwoo ke dalam gendongannya.

Dengan bersemangat, Wonwoo terus menerus menciumi pipi kanan Junhui. "Aku sayang daddy! Pokoknya hanya daddy! Wonwoo cinta daddy! Daddy milikku dan aku milik daddy!!"

Junhui tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Itu adalah hal biasa kan di Korea?? Mengecup bibir anak sendiri?? Dan itu tidak melanggar hukum. Toh itu ciuman kasih sayang.

Wonwoo memberontak ingin turun dari gendongan Junhui. Junhui yang tahu bahwa sekarang Wonwoo ingin bermain menurunkannya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berada di atas meja dan mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Mingyu.

'Maaf Gyu.. aku membawa Wonwoo ke China. Aku akan membesarkannya di sana. Di lingkungan keluargaku. Ayah, ibu, dan para hyungku.. Maaf, tapi aku harus melakukan ini agar Wonwoo bisa melupakan traumanya. Aku akan berangkat siang ini. Jika sempat, ikutlah ke airport. Berikan pelukan terakhir untuk Wonwoo sebelum aku membahagiakannya di China.'

Ponsel Mingyu yang berada di tangan ayahnya bergetar. Ayah Mingyu melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari Junhui. Ayah Mingyu membuka pesan itu dan membacanya.

Helaan nafas ayah Mingyu terdengar oleh ibu Mingyu. Ayah Mingyu menunjukkan pesan yang dikirimkan Junhui kepada istrinya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan kemudian menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sendu. "Mingyu pasti akan sangat sedih," ucap ayah Mingyu.

Seluruh rangkaian acara di Gereja sudah selesai. Mingyu dan Minghao beserta keluarga keduanya kembali ke rumah Mingyu. Akan ada acara di kediaman Mingyu sore nanti. Dan mereka harus mengecek semuanya lagi.

Ayah Mingyu sengaja tidak memberitahu Mingyu soal pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh Junhui. Bahkan beliau menghapus pesan yang Junhui kirim di ponsel Mingyu. Beliau hanya tidak ingin Mingyu bersedih di hari bahagianya.

Selang empat puluh lima menit setelah Mingyu mengirim pesan singkat ke SNS Junhui, Junhui datang ke kediaman Mingyu untuk memberikan hadiah pernikahannya. Junhui meninggalkan Wonwoo di dalam mobil karena memang Wonwoo tidak ingin keluar.

"Gyu, kau.. tidak ikut kami?" tanya Junhui. Mingyu menggeleng. Ia menjelaskan bahwa ia harus mempersiapkan acara sore nanti. Mingyu tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan putranya lagi setelah ini.

Junhui menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum. "Baiklah.. aku dan Wonwoo pergi dulu. Kau ingat kan aku sudah mengundurkan diri dari agensi sejak Wonwoo resmi menjadi putraku. Sampai jumpa tahun depan. Selamat menempuh hidup baru kawan!"

Mingyu mengantarkan Junhui hingga halaman depan rumahnya. Ia bisa melihat Wonwoo di dalam mobil Junhui sedang bermain dengan bonekanya. Boneka rubah yang ada di serial kartun Pororo.

Wonwoo duduk di kursi belakang. Di kursi khusus untuk anak-anak. Ia membuka kaca jendela mobil lalu berteriak keras-keras pada Junhui agar berjalan lebih cepat.

Kedua orang tua Mingyu yang mendengar teriakan Wonwoo dari luar memutuskan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Wonwoo ada di sini. Di dalam mobil Junhui. Mereka melihat Wonwoo tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada mereka. "Sampai jumpa harabeoji! Sampai jumpa halmeoni!!"

Sedikitpun Wonwoo tidak melirik Mingyu yang berdiri di dekat pagar besar rumahnya. Mungkin, Mingyu adalah kesalahan besar di hidup Wonwoo. Dan mungkin juga Mingyu sudah tidak dianggap oleh Wonwoo.

Mobil Junhui sudah mulai menjauh dari rumah Mingyu. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hati Mingyu. Ia merasa bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Wonwoo. Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi. Pikir Mingyu.

.: END :.

2K17 / 11 / 15 — 10.49 A.M.


End file.
